stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
608: Slugger
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles. His one true place is on a baseball field coaching Little League softball as the team's hitter. He was activated by being thrown into a cooler by a Little League coach. He reappeared in "Glitch". Personality Slugger is a deflective, skillful and beneficial baseball player, who is actually stronger than he appears to be. He is also friendly, kind, helpful, caring and brave. Appearance Slugger is a small yellow pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin mouth and a baseball bat-like tail. Special Abilities Slugger's tail can deflect incoming projectiles of almost any texture or substance. His tail is powerful enough to knock a ball out of existence, yet delicate enough to do the same to something as fragile as an avocado without fracturing it. His tail is plasma-proof and supposedly bulletproof to aid in carrying out his function. His tail can rotate a total of 360 degrees around his waist as impossible speeds. He has absurd precision and coordination, and is capable of flight. Slugger can only speak in a series of snorts and grunts. Weaknesses Slugger has trouble with anything other than hitting objects, therefore making catching, kicking, or any other action almost impossible for him. It was claimed by Gantu that he was weaker than most other experiments. ''Stitch! Slugger made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Pix (214), Boomer (288) , Slushy (523), Blowhard (533), and Kixx (601) when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|Slugger's experiment pod screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-01.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-02.jpg|Brrrr! screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-28-28.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-49-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-17.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-56.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-24.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-59.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-55-28.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-31-38.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-32-51.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-34-07.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-56-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-35-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-45.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-38-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-39-49.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-40-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-41-34.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-57-18.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-43-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-44-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-45-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-46-54.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-50-33.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-52-47.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-58-13.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-53-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-14.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-55-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-56-15.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-59-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-13-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h01m47s55.png screenCapture 18.06.13 12-19-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-20-02.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-21-27.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-01-18.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-06.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-22-13.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-05-54.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-06-32.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h02m47s191.png screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-09.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-36.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-11-39.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-24-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-26-34.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-27-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-15h02m01s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h16m47s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h26m56s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m06s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h17m39s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h18m12s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m08s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m40s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m17s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h20m47s7.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m26s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-14h52m46s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h16m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m44s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m39s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h46m31s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m48s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h13m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m58s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h17m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 18.06.13 11-29-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-53-26.jpg|Slugger in Stitch! anime screenCapture 31.01.13 23-54-14.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-07-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-56-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-25.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-56.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-17-55.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-52.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-04.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-37.jpg panes89.jpg Trivia *Despite Gantu claiming Slugger wasn't very strong, he was able to grasp a basketball pole and whack Gantu over a vast distance without any struggle, and another time he suspended Stitch in mid-flight, again without any struggle. *Slugger's pod color is blue. *Slugger is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 608. Primary function: Deflection of incoming enemy projectiles". Category:Experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males